


Goals Scored and Injuries Sustained

by callingallghosts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Multi, Other, but cheney speaks the most of them so she gets a tag, it's been three years but i still have feels about this game okay, not super drastic or anything but it's there, the rest of the team is there obviously, usa vs germany, wwc 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallghosts/pseuds/callingallghosts
Summary: Set during the WWC 2015 semi final between the USA and Germany. Because I still have feels about this game even though it's been three years. And really I just like the idea of soft Hope and Carli wanting to make sure Alex was okay after that really rough tackle.





	Goals Scored and Injuries Sustained

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like forever since I posted anything for this fandom, but I was watching some clips from this game and decided to write this. It's probably garbage but at least I can say I wrote it so my brain can stop thinking about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Highkey not proofread, so mistakes are mine.

Alex hit the turf roughly with a harsh grunt, her body frozen as her breath was knocked out of her. She lifted her hands and placed them behind her head, closing her eyes tightly and breathing in and out slowly to try and slow her racing heart. Her hip burned from where she landed on it, and she knew it was going to be sore before the match was over.

A hand was on her shoulder, and she peeled an eye open to see Lauren kneeling over her.

“You good, baby horse?”

Alex nodded, slowly starting to sit up. “Yeah, I’m good.”

The midfielder nodded and grabbed the younger player’s hand, hoisting her up and letting the girl lean on her for support. “You earned us a penalty kick.”

“Please tell me Carli is taking it so she has something to keep her from attacking the opposing team.”

Lauren nodded. “She is. Doesn’t mean she and Hope aren’t fuming, though.”

“Fuck. I wish Kel was on the field to handle Hope.”

“I still have no idea how you two handle those two knuckleheads.”

Alex shrugged under the midfielder’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. “Sometimes I ask myself that same question.”

She started to walk toward midfield, limping slightly at first. “Fuck, it’s going to be really sore after this game,” she muttered as the burning sensation in her hip increased.

The two stopped at midfield and turned to watch as Carli set up for the penalty kick.

It suddenly seemed quiet for a century before the stadium erupted in loud roars as the older midfielder sank the ball into the back of the net.

The US team collapsed in on Carli in celebration, Alex at the forefront of the celebratory hug.

Carli leaned in and asked just loud enough that the forward could hear, “Are you okay?”

Alex nodded fervently. “I’m okay. Please don’t do anything in retaliation.”

The older player nodded tersely. “If they do anything else, I make no promises.”

Alex sighed and moved into position as Angerer got ready to put the ball back in play.

How she and Kelley dealt with the two alphas really blew her mind sometimes.

\---------------

Kelley came on for Tobin in the seventy-fifth minute, and Alex noticed Carli played with just a little more fire and determination in her eyes. The forward wasn’t sure it wasn' because both of the midfielder’s omegas were now on the field against a team trailing behind one goal with only about twenty minutes, stoppage time included, to play.

Kelley got taken down by a few tackles, and Carli’s became the slightest bit more chippier every time in return, and yeah, the two omegas were going to have to have a talk with her after the game.

The defender-turned-midfielder stood up and locked eyes with Alex, and the younger omega knew she was just confirming what Alex had already thought.

That needed discussion, however, was lost in the back of her mind as she watched Kelley appear as though from thin air to sink a goal into the back of the net.

Alex screamed just as loud, maybe more, at the top of her lungs with everyone else as she watched her girlfriend score her first international goal, and a clutch one at that.

Kelley did what only Kelley would dare to do and koala hugged Carli in celebration.

Alex wished she could join in, but she refrained from it.

“Looks like the squirrel decided to finally join her girlfriends in being a goalscorer,” Cheney teased, looking in the direction Alex’s gaze was turned.

The younger forward laughed and got ready for the ball to be put back in play.

When she was subbed off near the end of the match, Alex was both relieved and disheartened.

When the whistle blew three times to end the match, Alex sprinted onto the field screaming her heart out as she joined the team in dogpiling on top of Kelley. She shoved Lauren out of the way, muttering, “Get out of here, Chen. It’s my turn to hug the squirrel.”

“Hey, rude,” Kelley interjected, but her face was lit in elation and there was no real bite to her voice.

Alex lunged at the older omega, hugging her tightly and tackling her to the ground. Cameras and fans be damned, she was hugging her girlfriend.

“Proud of you, Kel,” the forward murmured as she kissed the older omega’s cheek.

Kelley grinned widely. “Yeah, me, too. Did you see that goal? I told you I was ninja!”

Alex laughed as she stood and pulled the shorter girl up with her. “Whatever you say, squirrel.”

Kelley rolled her eyes, but looked over Alex with concerned eyes. “Are you okay? I know you hit the turf pretty harshly earlier. And I could feel Carli and Hope’s anger. I almost choked it was so overwhelming.”

Alex unconsciously rubbed her pelvis, the stinging faint but the area still pretty sore. “I’ll be okay. Just need to ice it a bit, and I’ll be good as new.”

Kelley nodded, but she wasn’t entirely convinced. She hovered near the younger omega as they walked around the field waving at fans.

By the time they were headed to the locker rooms, the forward pretty much sagged against the older omega for support.

When they reached the tunnel and were out of sight from the fans, Hope rounded the corner and picked the forward up easily, carrying her the rest of the way to the locker room bridal style.

Alex huffed, trying to wiggle out of the keeper’s grip. “I’m fine, set me down.”

“You could barely walk without Kel’s help,” the older woman replied dryly, continuing to walk down the hallway. “Kel, they want you for post game interviews with Jill and Carli.”

Kelley nodded and ran off, leaving the two alone to continue toward the locker room.

When Hope walked through the door with Alex in her arms, no one said a word about the sight. The keeper made her way to the back of the room where her locker was and carefully sat Alex down on the bench, making sure the forward’s injured leg was stretched out.

“Can I see?” she asked quietly, putting a hand at the waistband of Alex’s shorts.

The omega nodded, and winced as Hope gently set a hand on her leg and tugged down her shorts.

“Shit, baby,” the older woman murmured as she took in the dark blue, almost black, and swollen area on the omega’s hip. “Krahn got you pretty good.”

Alex leaned forward into the keeper’s chest, heaving out a breath and trying to hold back a pained sob. “It hurts so fucking bad.”

Hope nodded, humming sympathetically as she pulled the smaller player closer. “I know. Once interviews are done, we’ll get back to the hotel and you just lay in bed and ice it. We won’t join the others in celebrating the win.”

Alex shook her head, burying her face in the alpha’s chest. “No, you should hang out with the team. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t.”

“Alex, baby, I can always join them later. I’d rather take care of you first, though.”

“Will you check on JJ though?” the brunette omega requested quietly. “She was so upset and distraught, I just wanna know she’s okay.”

“Yeah, I will.” Hope nodded and kissed the girl’s temple. “I wanted to give her time to calm down, and Becky’s with her anyways. I’d rather not face an overprotective Broon right now. Who knows what she would do.”

Alex laughed quietly. “So you aren’t entirely fearless.”

The keeper rolled her eyes, flicking the forward’s ear. “Watch it, Lex. Or you won’t be getting any kind of reward when we win the final.”

If that wasn’t incentive to stop teasing one of her alphas, Alex didn’t know what would be.

\--------------

Finally, what felt like an eternity later, the team bus finally pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Alex had a bag of ice taped around her leg tightly and found it hard to walk, so Hope picked her up and carried her into the hotel. To anyone watching, it just looked like the keeper was being a gracious teammate, but the players knew better.

Hope and Carli were both in overdrive with their protectiveness, as Carli kept Kelley nearby as she walked alongside the keeper.

Once they were in the privacy of their rented floor, Ashlyn asked curiously, “So, can we expect to see any of you down in the conference room as we celebrate getting to the final?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t be much of a celebration without our two goalscorers,” Pinoe added in an almost pleading tone.

Carli and Hope shared a look as they approached their hotel room.

“Maybe later,” the midfielder replied. She glanced at Alex, who was on the verge of sleep, her head tucked into the crook of Hope’s neck. “I want to make sure Alex is settled okay and resting.”

Kelley looked torn between the her girlfriends and the rest of the team. She bit her lip as she contemplated where she wanted to go.

“Kel, go celebrate with the team,” Hope instructed softly, nudging the defender toward the rest of the team with her shoulder. “We’ll be here when you’re ready to come up.”

Ali approached and gently clasped the younger defender’s shoulder. “Come on, Kel. You scored your first international goal! You’ve gotta come hang out with us and celebrate for a bit.”

“Yeah, we need our goal scoring ninja squirrel,” Lauren teased. “I heard you talking to Alex earlier on the field.”

Kelley glared at the midfielder and lunged at her, but the curly haired alpha only sidestepped and dodged the omega. “Cheney! Get over here!”

Lauren just laughed and took off down the hall, Kelley hot on her heels. “Let’s go guys! We’ve got a ninja squirrel to celebrate with!” she called back.

Amy sighed exasperatedly. “Sometimes I wonder which of the New Kids really is the most maure one,” she stated rhetorically, but followed after the two players.

Tobin frowned. “Hey, what does that mean?” she questioned as she followed after the blonde.

The team began to disperse as Hope opened the door to her room.

“We’ll make sure Kelley doesn’t get hurt trying to get back at Cheney,” Ali promised as she watched Lauren put the younger omega in a playful headlock. “Just make sure Lex is taken care of and ready for the final, yeah?”

Carli nodded seriously. “Of course. Thanks, Kriegs.”

The defender nodded, and she and Ashlyn headed toward the elevators to join the rest of the team.

Hope stepped inside the room and headed straight for the bed as Carli shut the door. The keeper gently set Alex down in the middle of the bed, eliciting a sleepy whine from the omega.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright,” Hope soothed quietly. “I just want to check to make sure the ice isn’t taped too tightly around your leg. Give us a second.”

Alex huffed, but settled down when Carli climbed into bed next to her a moment later. “Where’s Kel?”

“We convinced to go hang out with the team,” Hope replied, satisfied with her inspection. She joined the two of her three girlfriends in bed, keeping Alex tucked between herself and Carli. “She’ll be up in a bit.”

Alex nodded and burrowed into the blankets, her eyes drooping closed as she yawned. “Good. At least she’s celebrating.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Sorry for caring about you and wanting to take care of you. Would you like us to leave?” she questioned, already beginning to get out of bed.

Alex quickly grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. “No, you’re comfy, and I wanna sleep. Get back here.”

The keeper just smirked smugly. “That’s what I thought. Now sleep, Lex.”

It didn’t take much more convincing for the omega to drift off, tucked comfortably between her alphas.

\---------

An hour later, Kelley entered the room and quickly climbed into bed, nudging her way in between Hope and Alex.

The keeper groaned at the sudden movement, glaring at the defender. “You could have asked nicely.”

Kelley only shook her head and wrapped her arms around Alex, curling around the forward’s body. She gingerly laid a hand over the ice wrap on the forward’s hip, her face scrunching into a frown.

“She’ll be fine, Kel. She just needs to ice it and rest, and she’ll be able to play in the final,” Hope explained, sensing Kelley’s distress.

The younger girl nodded, sighing as she tightened her hold on the forward. Soon enough, she was asleep, too.

Hope stayed awake, content to watch over her girls.

Alex would heal up, and then they had a final to win and a trophy to finally bring home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that. Now to disappear again for who knows how long.


End file.
